malachi_35fandomcom-20200214-history
Questions Compiled
Looking back through my notes and recaps, this is a list of questions the party has raised since IYDIYD. Some of these you have already discovered answers or partial answers to, others may be red herrings.This is not a DM nudge-- you by no means need to find answers to all these things-- but it may be useful for you to have them to work through at your player discussion. I have left off questions you have already completely solved (i.e "Who are the Elemental Druids? Why does our stuff keep randomly falling apart? Who sabotaged Sahree's trapeze?") There are many of those and I think everyone remembers the answers to those subplots just fine. 1) What is Chavalk trying to accomplish and why? 2) How can Chavalk be found and defeated? 3) Who are the known and conjectured members of the League of Snakes? What are each of their goals? 4) What prevented Chavalk from portaling onto the Dreamscape in IYDIYD to fight your party? 5) Why did Chavalk curse your party? 6) Why did Harasket tell the Keres that the curses have "served their purpose"? 7) What are each of the known curses, who cast each of them, and how were they defeated? 8) Adriel's curse is still in force. Is there any way to dispel it besides killing Chavalk? 9) Jon's curse is still in force. Is there any way to cure it? 10) Why weren't Piper or Petros cursed? 11) Who killed Magistrate Tell? Was Petros involved in the murder or not? 12) How can Piper's impending death be averted? 13) Which demon lord does Aler bear the mark of, and what does that mean? 14) What does the League of Snakes want with Bay? What does it mean that she is called the "Chaos Hound"? 15) Who is Dayant Arakin? Why did she exit the fight with you when she clearly had the upper hand? 16) How is the Dayant Arakin you fought in the tower related to the "Dayant Arakin" you later saw in Tylden Hall? 17) Who killed Hector the taxman, and why? Was Fletcher, the farmer accused of the crime, actually involved in it? 18) Who caused the image of Chavalk to appear in the marketplace and threaten to enslave the city? Was it really Chavalk or one of his agents, or someone else? 19) Who was the man inciting the crowd to blame the Duke and the High Priest of Tallian for Hastenport's troubles? 20) Who is behind the rumors causing unrest among the dockworkers? 21) What was the tentacle monster you fought in Prem? Why did it slaughter the selkies and primarily leave the town alone? 22) Why did the priest of Sesharet in Prem say the goddess is not angry when the people of Hastenport believe she is? 23) Who is Shyra? 24) Who have been the known victims of Threndix' targeted attacks? Why did he choose these particular individuals to attack, and not others? 25) Who is Harasket? 26) Why did Harasket say your curses have "served their purpose"? 27) Why do Petros and Harasket have the same handwriting? What is the connection between the two? 28) Who is Holden? Why was Dayant Arakin writing to him about her concerns about necromancy and the Duke? 29) Who is Beyond Jessery? Why was Dayant Arakin writing to her about her concerns about necromancy and the Duke? 30) Why were the Ducal Emissary and Lady Aldrayeth quarrelling? 31) Who are the Illithids? Could they be tied in to anything else that has happened thus far? 32) Who is the woman who escaped from the confession scene in Tylden Square? How did she escape and to where? 33) Why was this woman brought to the confession with injuries? Is it true that the two Ducal guards had abused her in jail? Is it true that she killed them? If so how did she kill anybody from jail? 34) Petros raised the question of what curses, if any, had befallen the last two fighters from the Dreamscape, Skenebrax and Aluon. DM note: Aluon's trail is completely cold by now in-game and I am not going to be bringing him back out of game. Skenebrax, on this other hand-- was he cursed? Where is he now? 35) Who was the individual who attacked Jon in the guise of Jen? Was Jen complicit in this attack at all? Why was she not killed? 36) You identified that locks of hair were taken from both Jen and the taxman. Who might do that and why? 37) Both Jen and the ghost of Bruno identified their attacker as a tall, red-haired man of elven appearance dressed in black leather with metal buckles. Who is this? 38) Kit overheard an orc talking asking where some guy named "Hasker" was in connection with an ambush in a whorehouse. Is this the same person as Harasket, or just two similar-sounding names? 39) Who is the cult of Corrigar and what were they doing in the sewer? 40) If the cult was really of Corrigar, then who was the priest of Sesharet you saw disappear into the sewer? 41) Who was the faux priest of Sesharet you saw in the underground temple? Was he a projected image of a real man or an illusory image that may never have been a real person in the first place? 42) What was up with the pentacle and altar with oozing green tiles on it that made you want to lay down on it? 43) Seven identified the writing on the deepsteel dagger you found there as Tenarri. Who are the Tenarri and are they involved in this, or were they just the crafters of the dagger? 44) Why did Zadkiel manifest angelic powers in the sewer, and why did they disappear again? Can he make this happen again? Should he? 45) Lochrann suggested the "Dayant Arakin" you saw escape in Hastenport might actually have been Shyra. If so, how did the paladins end up capturing her instead of Arakin, and where is the real Dayant Arakin? 46) Who is Lochrann? What are her goals? 47) Why did Lochrann give Jon a Dreamweaver? 48) What happened to Arakin Tower? Where is it now? 49) Seven gave the party three pieces of information while in fact being an impersonator. Are any of them true? The piece of information Jen gave to Jon while in fact being an impersonator DID prove to be truly from her mind. Are any of these? (They were A) having checked Holden's tax records and found none in Hastenport in the past five years, B) saying she thought there was a red-haired elven man in black leather in the Order of the Dragon, but that it wasn't necessarily the same person, and C) saying she did not recognize the description of the illusory priest of Sesharet. 50) What does the apparent message scratched into the paint of the baseboard in the corner of Seven's study mean: 666 -7Q? 51) Why did Seven respond to Jon's message spell with the map coordinates of Ruastin? 52) Where is High Priest Ander? Apparently no one in town has seen him since the night before the party left for the Tower? 53) Jon raised the question of whether the party knows for a fact Chavalk is truly a demon? 54) Is Emissary Overton compromised, or did she just make a bad decision? 55) Where is Sir Jeddas? Has he really, as Seven suggested, gone to Asture to talk with the High Priest of Tallian about criminalizing necromancy? What would that mean for Hastenport/the Duchy if so? 56) Are the individuals who impersonated Jen and Seven the same impersonator, or two different ones? How is either or both related to the red-haired man in leather seen by Jen? 57) Is the individual who impersonated Seven really a rakshasa? If so, what is that and what are the implications? 58) Why was Seven kidnapped? 59) Where is Seven now and how can she be rescued? 60) Like Dayant Arakin, the Seven impersonator turned and left the fight with you at a moment of being uninjured or barely injured. Why? And... there you go. Discuss amongst yourselves. :-) You're still welcome to send my questions by email that you want to ask of your Hastenport contacts. Game on!